


Heart Spotted Ladybugs

by LilsJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Pinning Adrien, Reverse Crush AU, There's background djwifi, idk how to tag stuff, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsJ/pseuds/LilsJ
Summary: Adrien has a huge crush on his classmate and friend, Marinette, who's an amazing designer. But when she invites him over to her place, he just melts and thankfully accepts.





	Heart Spotted Ladybugs

It was a distracting sight. Then again, she was always a distracting sight to him. But she was particularly distracting today, under the afternoon sun, wearing a yellow floral sundress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Not that it was improper or anything! It actually covered her body wonderfully! But it hugged her curves the way a dress should hug a girl's cures, enhancing her beauty more than it probably should. Adrien couldn't help but stare. Anyone would stare if a goddess stood there, in front of them, glowing in sheer beauty.

“Dude, you're staring again.

-But she's so gorgeous…

-I know Alya is a catch.

-I'm talking about Marinette.”

Nino chuckled at the defensiveness of his friend. What was the point of being friend with someone if you can't tease them? And anyways, it was revenge for distractedly almost stepping on his music sheets. But when a man is in love, you can't a snap him out of it.

“You have got it bad, mon ami.

-What?

-Lovebug bit hard, I see.

-What are you talking about?

-Just go talk to her man!”

It wasn't like Adrien to get nervous. Hell! The last time he remembers ever getting nervous, he was 5 and going on on a stage without his parents for the first time. And now that he thinks of it, he wouldn't be able to tell why he was nervous, since he had no lines and played the role of a rock by the river. It was a really stupid play. But for the first time in over 10 years, he felt nervous. Just the thought of talking to the godly beauty made his palms all sweaty and his heart beat faster. He could do that, right? Just converse, like a normal person. Easy. Except he wasn't a normal person. He was a disaster person. And if he had to talk to her, he'd make a fool out of himself and she'd see him as a joke and he'd be depressed for the rest of his life because he was a joke. No point denying it. He was a joke in this world and nothing could change that. End of the story: he was not going to talk to her. 

“There is no way I’m going anywhere near her! 

-Well, then have fun standing here all alone. I have to talk to Alya anyways.”

Before Adrien could put in another word, Nino walked away, slowly approaching the two girls. They were giggling together, Marinette looking prettier than ever. And for some reason, Adrien’s legs were bringing him closer to his friends, even if he said he wouldn’t. Curse his growing desire to be near the brunette. 

Nino was already chatting away with the girls when Adrien found the courage to really get near. Marinette was still glowing, her hand trying to hide her pretty smile as she laughed. And damn was it mesmerizing. But he had to stop. Adrien had to stop! He was a boy hopelessly in love, but he had to calm himself down. It wasn't like he had never been near her. He could act normal. Just be cool.

“Anyways, not to be rude, but I have to borrow Alya for a bit, if you don't mind. School is still a thing, even if it is almost done.

-Right, we have a project to finish for tomorrow. We’ll hang out later, alright Mari?”

The brunette nodded and waved as Alya and Nino walked away. Wait. Nino and Alya were walking away. That meant that- oh crap. Adrien was left alone with Marinette. Oh no. He was going to die now, isn’t he? He could feel his face heat up as the girl’s blue eyes found themselves on him. His palms got sweated again as her lips formed a small smile. What wouldn't he do to get a chance to kiss them. No! Bad! 

“Well, I’m guessing you also have work to do. Especially with your dad’s fashion show next week. I’ll let you go back home and rest and do homework. Call me if you need help with anything! I’ll just be working on a few commissions I got.”

And just like that, her smile was gone as her heels turned, exposing her bare back. Her skin seemed so silky soft and… Adrien, snap out of it! She was just a friend. That's all. She couldn't be anything more than that! 

“Unless you’d like to hang out?”

Adrien was 16. He was a 16 year old boy. And his voice was deepening. It really was! But puberty betrayed him in that moment and he squeaked a yes to Marinette’s offer. And she probably thought he was stupid as she giggled at the answer. Of course she thought he was ridiculous! He was a nervous wreck and squeaked at her! How stupid sounding could he get? He was doomed with bad luck, wasn't he? 

“Well, we could go to the parc, but given your allergy to feathers, I doubt you want to go to a pigeon infested park. Would you prefer going back to my place? I know you love my papa’s croissants.”

She was smiling so softly at him, he could feel his heartbeat doubling in speed. Ok, all he had to do was agree. Her big aqua blue eyes were waiting for his answer. Deep breath… 

“Yeah, sure, that sounds like an awesome plan.”

Jackpot! He said something normal! If he could keep this up, things would go smoothly. And now that he had done it once, he could keep the flow going.

* * *

 

The Dupain-Cheng bakery was thankfully only a few blocks away. The two conversed properly, with no awkwardness, until they were spotted by a couple of girls who just  _ had _ to get a picture with Adrien. Politely, Adrien took the selfie, faking a smile. But the fake smile became genuine when he noticed Marinette chuckling at the fangirls. Man was she a cutie. 

As soon as that was over, the pair headed into the bakery before anyone else could ask for an autograph or a selfie. As much as Adrien loved being famous and bringing a smile on the face of his fans, he sometimes really wished he were a normal kid. Maybe then would he be able to just accept that he had a massive crush on Marinette and find the courage to ask her out? But with his current life, he refused to do so. He couldn't impose this kind of life on Marinette. If ever she did feel the same way about him… 

“Hi papa! I hope you don't mind that I invited Adrien over! It’s just that Alya and Nino are working on a school project together, which left Adrien and I alone. So I told myself that we could keep each other company, since I know how boring it could get to be all by yourself. And at the Agreste, it’s not even like here where there’s the bakery that could keep me busy. Also, his father is less loving than you and maman.”

That last sentence was almost a whisper between the father and daughter. Adrien knew that it was true, but it still stung. His father was sort of a cold man, but he still loved his son. He was just still grieving the loss of his wife. That was all. That's why he was distant. It was normal. Soon, he’d be back to being a somewhat affectionate man, showing love to his only son. 

“Of course, ma chérie! You can bring friends over whenever you want! Just no funny business.

-Papa!”

The brunette blushed at the remark of her father. Tom simply laughed at the colored cheeks of his daughter. The man handed the boy a plate of warm croissants and waved the two off. Marinette stomped up the stairs, visibly pouting. Even when mad she was beautiful. But maybe instead of staring at her, Adrien should look where he was putting his feet, as he almost fell, missing a step on his way up to Marinette’s room. 

“I’m ok! I’m ok! Don’t worry! The croissants are also alright!”

Perhaps shouting was not the best idea. Maybe it made him sound stupid. But then again, he always looked foolish around Marinette. And as always, she chuckled, helping him by taking the plate away from him. That was a good idea. That way, he wouldn't be able to drop the food that way. 

It had been awhile Adrien hadn't been in the girl’s room. And it was the first time he was there without Nino or Alya or anything kind of school project. Now, he really got the chance to look around. The walls were painted a nice shade of pink, not too overwhelming, but were mostly covered with sketches and notes. He never noticed until now that her bed was nowhere in sight, being over their heads. It was a cozy room and an efficient little work area. It was cute, like Marinette. Her personality was really reflected into the decoration.

“Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting any guest. Well, make yourself comfortable. I’ll just clean a little, if you don't mind. Honestly, I'm a little embarrassed by the mess. 

-It’s fine! And I can help, if you want!

-You want… to help me clean?

-I mean, at my house, I have a maid to do that. I don't have time to clean my room. 

-Lucky.

-I think I rather do it myself. I always lose stuff when she cleans. So please let me help?”

Marinette finally gave in. Adrien grinned, picking up fabric from the ground. Maybe it could be a way of feeling like a normal kid. And at the same time, it made the princess smile which was everything he could hope for. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world and he would go to the moon and back if it would ensure her smile.

* * *

 

Minutes passed in silence. Marinette went back and forth, trying her best to pick up as much as she could in the smallest amount of time possible. Adrien, however, was taking his time. He inspected every piece of stray fabric he found, wondering what Marinette made out it. From the scraps, it was hard to tell. He knew that their classmates enjoyed her designs and often commissioned her to make pieces of clothing or costumes, but he never thought about the amount of time and attention she actually put into her creations. And honestly, he found it silly, since he knew very well how time consuming the process of creation was, his father being a renowned fashion designer and all. Adrien Agreste was the heir to a fashion empire and never did he think of how time consuming it was to create sketches and the actual project. Actually, Adrien never tried to sketch or build clothing in his life. He only modeled. And here was his crush, doing everything he should be learning to do. Man was he fool. 

“How are you holding up, Adrien? 

-Just fine! I was looking at the fabric, that's all.”

Automatically, he held up the piece of fabric he had in his hand. He didn't think much of it until he saw Marinette’s crimson face. The fabric itself wasn't weird. It was a red silk. But for some reason, the brunette snatched it out of his hands and stuffed it into her pocket, her blush not calming itself. 

“You ok, Marinette?

-Just fine! I think the room is clean enough. How about we play something? A racing game?

-What was that fabric?

-Just scraps, nothing. 

-Can I see it?

-No?”

Adrien insisted, now genuinely curious about what she was hiding. But Marinette was stubborn, so it wasn't easy to persuade her to show him. Thankfully, after a lot of insisting, Adrien finally managed to get a crack at Marinette who defeatedly pulled out the silk. Her face match the fabric’s color. 

“I made myself pajamas out of it, but it’s pretty childish.”

The fabric in question was red, like Adrien had seen before, but it was speckled with ladybug designs. And not just any kind of ladybug! No no, the ladybugs in questions were spotted with hearts. The design was adorable, and just the thought of Marinette wearing such a cute fabric made Adrien’s mind go crazy. 

“Please don't laugh!

-Can I commission you?

-What?

-Can you make me something? Of course, I'll pay you and all!

-You want  _ me  _ to make  _ you _ something?

-Yes please!” 

Both were surprised by the request. Marinette, since she never expected to be commissioned by someone whose father is literally a fashion god, and Adrien, since he had no idea what he was doing. It was a shock to both. But Adrien got this far, he was not ready to back out any time soon. 

“Yeah, I was hoping you could make me a set of pyjamas with this fabric.” 

And with a sheepish smile, he held up the piece of heart spotted ladybug fabric. Marinette stared at him for a moment, unsure what to respond. But that was ok, since Adrien wasn't done.

“You see, I don't find it childish at all. I actually love this fabric and would love to have a pair of pyjamas made of them. So if you’re willing, I’d love for you to make them for me. And I don't expect any kind of friend discount. I expect the full price for this piece.”

Marinette was still quiet. Did he break her? Oh god, please! He couldn't have broken the one person he really liked! And, and- and she was laughing. Oh. She was laughing. She was laughing! And smiling! And nodding! She was agreeing to make him his request! Oh goodness! She was willing to make him the pyjamas! 

“Alright Adrien. But on one condition: next time we have a pyjama party, you have to wear them. We can be matching!”

Adrien grinned at the idea. It was a wonderful idea, really, so he agreed full heartedly. He could be matching to the love of his life. And he could see her smile and laugh, and that was all he really wanted in life. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

“Deal, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to whoever read this! This is the first time I post anything, so I don't know if it's any good. Thank you again!


End file.
